Lost To Me
by RyanKathrynCelia
Summary: Colonel O'Neill didn't come through the Stargate with them, and the Major is having strange dreams of him on the planet they were ambushed on. Why? And is he still there? Lost to them, to her...SJ. Complete.
1. Ambushed

**(A/N: Hiya readers, this is my new story...err...hope you enjoy... I would like to thank those who read and reviewed my story 'You're My Best Friend' however, it broke rules and they took it down- thanks to someone who grassed on me...and I did ask if it was breaking the rules...but that is in the past.  
Anyways...my new story! Look out for an 'Atlantis' one soon as well...if I get round to typing it... there is a dream sequence in this story- it doesn't make sense just yet, but it will do in later chapters...I hope!  
Enjoy! Ryan x x x)**

* * *

They were overdue. Again. This time, however, it was different. They shouldn't have been overdue, for they were _supposed_ to be on a peaceful mission to a peaceful planet that held no signs of Goa'uld activity, not hostile natives and no suspicious activity from the locals. Yet they were overdue. By five hours- so that would mean something had happened. They were in danger, again. They were never overdue, especially with out good reason. 

'_They had better have a damngoodreason,'_ General Hammond thought to himself. He had been pacing his office for the past two hours. It wasn't possible they would just _forget_ the time. That was not allowed to happen, above all in the worlds biggest secret military operation. The Stargate Program, a program divided by supporters and those who want to procure alien technology in a way that makes them thieves. However, these issues weren't bothering General Hammond at that particular point in time. What was bothering him was the fact that his premiere team, SG-1, were five hours overdue.

The blaring of the incoming Stargate klaxons brought the General out of his pacing stupor, and he raced as fast as he could down the spiral stairs to the Control Room, barking orders at scientists to get out of his way. Not something he would usually do, however these were different circumstances- something had most probably happened to his 2IC.

'Receiving SG-1's IDC, sir!'

'Open the iris! Now!' the sergeant acted as fast as he could, with General Hammond over his shoulder. The General picked up the microphone, attempting to contact his team, only he was returned with static.

Green and red energy blasts came shooting through the Stargate's event horizon, leaving charred, blackened marks on the concrete wall facing the Stargate, and just as suddenly as the energy had come through, three members of SG-1 came diving through the 'Gate onto the hard metal ramp that lead up to and through the Stargate. The Stargate itself disengaged as the sergeant called for a medical team to be hurried to the 'Gate Room.

* * *

Major Carter groggily opened her eyes, then immediately shut them again. She was in the Infirmary, she could tell due to the clean, sterile smell of disinfectant. She tried opening her eyes again, this time more slowly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light of the room. 

'Janet?' she said, with a weak voice.

'Sam? I'm here. How are you feeling?' Janet replied.

'Well if I'm here, then not great…my head hurts, bad.'

'I'm not surprised, you took quite a hit on the ramp coming through the 'Gate. You're lucky you don't have concussion- or any broken limbs for that matter.' Sam started to sit up, ready to get out of the bed, Janet however had other ideas, putting her hand on Sam's shoulder, making sure she stayed put.

'What happened?' Sam asked.

'We were hoping you would tell us that. You came through the Stargate at such a speed. And what looks like weapons fire had once again charred the wall of the Control Room.'

'We were ambushed by some of the locals…they weren't supposed to be hostile…where's Colonel O'Neill?' Sam started looking around, but all she got was the curtains surrounding her bed.

'Well, that's another mystery. Colonel O'Neill failed to appear through the Stargate after you…'

'What? He ordered us to the 'Gate, said he'd meet us there…we had split up…Daniel and I, Teal'C and the Colonel…Teal'C? Is he here?' She started to look panicked at the thought of the rest of her team lost.

'Teal'C's here, he has yet to wake up- he took quite an injury to his back and legs. Junior has a lot of work to do. Daniel's fine, just asleep.'

'When can I get out of here?'

'I want you to have a bit more sleep first, just to make sure you are fine.'

Sam fell into a fitful and restless sleep, wondering if her CO, Colonel O'Neill was still awake, wondering why the locals had turned on them…

* * *

_She was walking through a dense forest, so thick with trees and plant life it was near impossible to see much further ahead. She was alert, it looked similar to the forest she had walked through before, before she and her team were attacked by the local people of P3X-549. It didn't strike her odd that she held no weapon to defend herself if they came back once more, nor did she find it strange that she was wearing the Infirmary gown she was required to wear during her stay there._

_She had no idea where she was headed, she was just walking. Time had no meaning here, no the real sense of it. Finally, she reached a steam of water, not very deep, crystal clear and babbling along, meandering around the corner. She stepped into the ice cold freshness and crossed with out so much as a shiver. _

_Walking up the bank on the other side was a small open fire, surrounded by stones, and beyond that sat a small cave, disguised by the plant life surrounding it. It was difficult to see the greyness of the wall of it. The inside, an endless black from the outside. She turned slowly, expecting something, someone._

_Sitting further down the river she saw what she was looking for. A person, with his back facing her, hiding his identity._

'_You came,' said the person._

'_Yea- took me a while though, I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough.' she replied to the person._

'_All that matters is that you're here now. I'm not sure how long I've been here.' he got up from the edge of the stream and turned around, pushing through a few branches to reach her. 'You must remember this, promise me you'll remember! Look in the top right draw in you lab. Remember- please?_

'_Jack!'_

* * *

'Jack!' Sam yelled as she forced herself out of the dream, it had seemed so real. She looked around the hospital bed seeing no one. There was always someone there when she woke up- usually Colonel O'Neill…it took her moment to remember once again that they'd been attacked, her dream played on her mind as well…it had seemed so _real_. She had to find the Colonel.

* * *

**(A/N: So what did you think? Good, bad? Ugly? All sorts of comments welcome...)**


	2. Missing Him Already

**(A/N: Yay! Another chapter complete! So enjoy…thanks to my reviewers: Shiny Silver Grl, Nessie1701, Natters and mishy-mo! So yeah, enjoy! Thank you all for your comments, I tried to correct the issues you addressed Shiny Silver!  
****Ryan x x )**

* * *

Sam had been released from the Infirmary not long after her strange dream. Before she could do much else, she had to debrief General Hammond about the situation that had arisen on P3X-549. She wasn't entirely sure herself of the circumstances that lead to the situation on the planet. All observations through the MALP and first contact had suggested that they were a peaceful, advanced population. They were there to negotiate a trade in medical technology, and if they were able to, advanced weapons.

The people themselves were kind, to start with. They had agreed to the terms of the trading of medical technology and information, they had been welcomed with a warm reception and curiosity. It appeared as though they did not have many visitors through the Stargate, not since the 'Time of Age'- when their people were first brought to the planet. Not long after there had been an uprising that resulted in there supremacy over the planet.

To her knowledge, Sam told the General that Colonel had gone to see some caves on the out side of the city, talking Teal'C with him, claiming that he 'wasn't in the mood,' to talk- leaving the job to Sam and Daniel. They had been attacked whilst walking through the city, back to the Stargate and had taken cover in the dense forest, trying to find their way back. Teal'C met them at the Stargate, distracting whomever it was with gunfire.

'Sir…what are we going to do about finding Colonel O'Neill?' she asked, after relaying her side of the story.

'We'll shortly be sending through a MALP, and if the 'Gate is clear, we'll send through a rescue team-'

'-I want to be on that team sir-'

'-And on orders from Doctor Fraiser, I can't allow that. Not yet.'

'Sir! With all due respect-'

'No Major, the Doctors orders are final. The rest of SG-1 is on downtime pending the recovery of Colonel O'Neill.' the General sighed, 'I know he means a lot to you Major, he does everyone. We'll find him.' he sighed again and walked out of the briefing room into his office.

* * *

Major Carter had always found it hard to make friends, particularly when she was younger, a teenager, that had translated into her adult world as well, never really getting attached to many people, the few people she had connected with were all in her line of work, exploring other planets through the Stargate, so it was understandable that she would worry when one of the people she was 'attached' to ended up MIA, ill or acting strangely. This she understood. What she didn't understand was that she was always much more worried when it was her CO, Colonel O'Neill, the one that was missing. Sometimes, she could sense him, as if he were about to walk around the corner with some sort of joke or sarcastic comment about SG-3, but then she would realise he wasn't there…

Suddenly, almost like a ton of brocks had hit in the face, she turned and headed back the way she came, heading back to the lifts. She had forgotten all about the dream with the Colonel. There something wrong about it, like it wasn't a real dream. She hurriedly headed back to her lab, for some reason she didn't want to be out in the cold, harsh grey green corridors anymore. She hastily slid the plastic card through the lock and went to her computer.

She sat there, unsure of what she was going to do next, slowly she turned the computer on and waited for it to load up the program she wanted. Starting to type, bit by bit at first, then picking up speed she wrote about the planet, P3X-549, the area and her account of what had happened. She wasn't sure if she would submit it as her report of the mission, she just needed to analyse what had happened by writing it down…

After having finished what she knew of what had happened, she saved her work and stared at the screen. She was forced out of her trance by a knocking at her door. She jumped out of her skin as Daniel walked into her Lab with two cups of strong black coffee, the aroma filling her nose and making her remember the last time had a drink was before she had talked to the General.

'Hey Sam, I bring the goodness of coffee…' he said, before adding, 'Just finished talking to Hammond. Bad news is they haven't found Jack yet, good news though, they haven't run into the locals either. General Hammond is having them report back regularly. He wouldn't even let me help find Jack!'

'Yeah, wouldn't let me help either. Janet's orders, apparently.' She replied, she sighed softly, 'I miss him already…we should be looking for him ourselves dammit!'

'I know,' was all Daniel said in reply. Jack hadn't been missing for more than a day, yet they were all feeling the loss as if it had been a month. Daniel wasn't even sure if Jack knew the effect he had on the people he worked with. 'Were you still holding his Gameboy hostage before the mission?' he asked, trying to bring some humour into the situation.

'Yeah,' she opened the top right drawer of her desk, moving some of the junk she kept in there, including her favourite chocolate. Picking up the green Gameboy, an envelope dropped to the floor. She put the Gameboy on the desk, and picked it up, turning it over in her hands, she saw the familiar handwriting of her CO. 'I wonder what this is?' she said more to herself than to Daniel, who was busy draining his coffee of the rich, black liquid.

'Hmm…? You wonder what Sam?' she was once again jolted out of her thoughts.

Opening the letter, completely mystified at why Colonel O'Neill had written to her, she started to read, ignoring Daniel's questioning look.

_Dear Sam,_

_If you are reading this…_

* * *

**(Yeah…so did you enjoy? I hope you did. I don't keep to a particular writing schedule, anyone who's waiting for my Harry Potter update can tell you that…I'll try and start updating more frequently… I hope everyone liked the little bit of background information...  
****Ryan x x)**


	3. Another Letter?

**(A/N: Hiya! Another chapter added, hope you all like it. Thanks to: Shiny Silver, SG-1 huge fan and Stargate-lurver. This chapter (If he ever reads) is dedicated to my friend and new member- Liam! Welcome! Enjoy this chapter!)  
****Ryan x x x)

* * *

**

_Dear Sam,_

_If you're reading this letter it means that I'm either getting far to lazy in my progressing age and failed to beat you back to your own lab or I'm in some sort of trouble. Over the years at Stargate Command, and my time working with you I have written you many letters- none of which you have ever, or hopefully will never receive. I say this in nearly every single one of my letters Sam. So if you are reading this, I'm most likely in trouble, of the off world kind._

_You're probably thinking that I'm crazy at the moment (which I'm sure McKenzie would love to agree with you on!) but I promise, I'm not…I think. So back to the point- I'm most probably in some sort of trouble. The mission we're about to go on- to '549...something's going to happen. This like the deal with the Aschen, something is going to go wrong. I can't explain how I know, I just do…it's a feeling I get. You might get them sometimes, I never used to get them as frequently- until the Ancient's knowledge was downloaded into my brain…so you probably wondering about Edora, right? Why not write a letter then? I only started writing them after that. Still, you're probably thinking 'what is he on about?' Instinct basically- I learned to trust it- and it has helped me several times, particularly when it comes to you. _

_We share a bond, Sam, one that was implemented when we were turned back into Cavemen- great memories there…I don't really understand it myself, but apparently we are linked by the mind. We can communicate through our dreams, but it's really hard to do. I only found this out not long ago, when you were stuck on the Prometheus- I found you in a dream, you were sitting on the floor- you thought I was a figment of you imagination…I told you to drop the 'Sir'…strange times, like I said, I don't really understand it,…_

_The trouble on '549, like I say, I don't know exactly what it is, but it's there. If we get separated, I'll have headed towards the forest, and try and get out…you probably think this is impossible, but, I promise you it is not, I can't give any answers to what's going, because I don't know myself, I hope you are safe I will be to. Wait for the dreams…_

_Jack

* * *

_

'Sam, what-'

'Colonel O'Neill is still alive Daniel! This letter! It practically confirms it- even if it is a bit vague,' Sam said excitedly.

'What? Of course he's alive, we just have to find him.' he replied.

'I know…he always knew I was alive…'

'Sam, you're not making any sense- do you need to go back to Janet?'

'No…I need to find the Colonel…' Sam rushed out of her lab, only to walk straight into Teal'C. She fell down, letter flying out of her hand.

'Major Carter, I apologise, I did not see you there,' the big man said.

'No problem Teal'C, my fault,' she said, she scrambled up, taking the hand that Teal'C offered, quickly grabbing her letter off the floor. 'How are you now?'

'My symbiotic relationship with 'Junior' healed me fine. Thank you for your concern Major Carter,' he replied. 'Why are you rushing Major Carter?' he tilted his head, expectantly, curiously.

'Colonel O'Neill! He's alive!'

'Did the reconnaissance teams find him then Major? I have not heard the Klaxons.'

'No…they left a while ago, but he sent me a letter. It tells me he's alive…'

'Major Carter, how could O'Neill send you a letter if he is not currently on Earth?' He asked, confused at the aspect.

'He left it in my lab drawer before he left…but I see your point, I don't think General Hammond would believe me,' she bit her lower lip, the bubble of excitement burst, 'I'm going to talk to the General, see what's happening off world…maybe they'll have found him…' she walked off slowly, wondering if the rescue team had come up with anything yet.

* * *

Walking along those harsh grey corridors once more, Sam began to think about some of the other missions in which one or more of SG-1 had been in trouble and been stranded off world. The most striking one was when Jack was stuck on Edora, she had tried so hard to defy the known laws of physics and advance chemistry to such a stage that she could save him, working day and night, being ordered home by Janet, but never really sleeping, and she never gave up. She wouldn't then and she couldn't now. Giving up would be admitting defeat to an unknown force in her life that constantly seemed to screw it up when things were going great. Before she realised it, she was at General Hammond's office.

The door was wide open, however, looking in she saw he had a visitor, one that he was getting visible agitated with. Something inside of her told her it was the NID, she couldn't be sure until he left the office, which he did not after Sam had arrived at the General's office. As he stalked out he brushed by her, quite violently, nearly knocking her to the ground- yet again.

'Excuse me!' She called after him, not really caring who he was, 'You could at least apologise!' she sighed as she walked into the office, hoping not to annoy the General even more. 'General- you ok?' she asked, wondering what to expect as he noticeably collected himself together.

'Not really Major. That was our newest representative from the NID, they seem to be up to their old tricks again, talking about gaining off world technology and the such. You would have thought that they were bright enough to see it is not a simple as asking for technology from superior races. These past few days have been an example of this.' he sat back down in his chair, and rested his head in his hands. 'There are some days Major when I feel that I am to old for this job any more.'

Sam didn't know what to say, it wasn't often that the General showed a slightly more personal side to himself, this was one of those rare times. Most of the time it Colonel O'Neill bore the brunt of it as it was usually a more angry side- the Colonel did that sometimes. She had herself walked out on him several times when he was in one of his more annoying moods.

'Has there been any news on Colonel O'Neill?' she asked tentatively.

'We received radio communication from SG-3 not long ago Major. They have not yet found the Colonel O'Neill, however they did find something that concern's you.'

'They did? I don't believe I left anything behind, although it's impossible to tell. The forest is quite dense.'

'Unless you write letters to yourself Major, then you did not leave it behind. We are assuming that the Colonel is attempting to communicating with out revealing his position to the enemy.' General Hammond picked up an envelope that was lying on his dark coloured desk and handed it to her.

She started to open it, wondering what the Colonel had to say this time…

* * *

**(A/N: Hope it's okay. Another letter…what could it say? Well, you'll have to wait and see. Thank you for the reviews I've had so far )**

**Ryan x x x)**


	4. Dreams of Him

**(A/N: This chapter is a bit cheesy, methinks ) I hope you enjoy it, I do! Sorry about the delay in updating!)

* * *

**

Opening the letter seemed like a simple action, but for Sam it was one of the hardest she had ever had to carry out. Particularly in front of her top Commanding Officer, she tried to push the feeling away, focusing on what the letter had to say rather than opening in the General's presence. She mentally sighed, and after turning the envelope in her hands after what seemed like an eternity. In reality it was probably a few seconds as the General had yet to say anything else. Sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, she gave up and opened it. She didn't even know why she was so nervous at such a simple prospect. Pulling the letter out, the most immediate thing she saw was the small splatter of what suspiciously like blood. Drawing a shaky breath she began to read her second letter of the day:

_Dear Sam,_

_I find myself yet again writing to you- if you found my previous letter this confirms that I'm in trouble, but I suppose you already guessed that. Lucky I came prepared. This letter is specifically written to you mainly due to our link- when you get it I will know._

_The Entr'ians have disappeared, it was lucky that I could get this to the 'Gate. I know it's an unorthodox method, but it will work. I'm glad you got home safely, and I will be able to join you soon, so have a party. Get cake. I'll be there. Tell Hammond that I'll be back soon, and if I need help, I'll try and contact you- good thing I still have my GDO now isn't it?_

_Don't worry about me being injured, I'm not. Well not in the real sense anyways, my pride took another blow, but that's nothing new now is it? Just a few scratches, sleep well,_

_Jack._

It wasn't a bad letter, he was still alive, and in a sense also confirmed that she wasn't completely crazy. The dream she'd had was real, her mind started working over drive, the how's, the whys.

'Major Carter?' The General interrupted her train of thought.

'General? The Colonel says he's fine, just scraped….'she wasn't sure if he wanted to have a look at the letter or not. It would bring questions to light that she would rather not answer. She didn't totally understand everything herself, and supposed she never would. 'General? He says he'll be home soon, he just doesn't know when…'

'Thank you Major, it's an unorthodox way of communicating, but it's still a communication.'

* * *

Leaving the Generals office, Sam was once more walking aimlessly around the grey, concrete base. She wanted- no, she _needed_ to talk to someone about the dream she'd had about the Colonel, knowing deep down that it was real, but the scientist in her was telling her it _couldn't_ be real, it was defying the known sciences. _Defying science is not that hard_ _though, not in this place,_ thought Sam. She found herself outside the main elevator leading topside. Making a quick decision, she decided to leave the seemingly oppressive grey walls for a while.

* * *

_Home_. A place where you could be safe and warm, without worrying about the rest of the world. So why did she not feel content at home? Why did she no longer feel as if it were _her_ home? She knew the answer as soon as the question was asked. Her home was with Jack O'Neill. She should be looking for him, not walking around the big, empty house that should have another occupant. That oppressive came back again, her feet itching to get out of the house, to find him. She needed to find him, to make herself whole again. As she walked out the front door, she collapsed into an oblivion of twinkling lights.

* * *

_The twinkling lights faded, and a reality established itself in front of her. The dense forest surrounded her, a mass of colours, different greens and yellows and reds. The flowers and fruits drooped where they stood. The autumn was one of her favourite times of the year, the mounds of colours dazzling, making the world so much prettier than the greens and yellows of Summer. Walking through the forest, her legs knowing the way she had only walked once before, knowing where she was going._

_The sounds of the gushing stream met her ears before she could see it. The clear stream, undisturbed with sharp rocks and pebbles of all sorts of colours beneath it. It was like a scene from a countryside postcard. Looking forward, she saw the real reason why she was in this place, Jack O'Neill. The need to find him had overwhelmed her, and her she was, finding him. Once more he had his back turned to her, but she could tell it was him, she _knew _it was him. It was instinct, he was her home, her place to feel warm and safe, even in the face of the Goa'uld threat._

'_You came,' he said, simply._

'_I had to. It kills me knowing you aren't one Earth, safe with us.' She replied. 'I don't know how I got here,' she said, a hint of a question in her voice._

'_Your need brought you here, like when we met before.'_

'_I have to get you home Jack, I can't go on like this. I know you haven't been gone for long, it's just so hard with out you here. Like Edora…' Sam trailed off._

_Jack stood up and turned around, and gasped at his appearance. He had blood down the front of his clothes, drenching most of him. His face, almost cat like scratches stretched from just below his eye to his chin. His arm was in a makeshift sling, he arm swollen. She couldn't bear to look- she was used to injuries, she was a solider, but she couldn't stand seeing them on him. She had to get him of that planet. She _had _to, whatever it would take.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, so was it any good? There was cheesyness, I know, but still... the characters are a bit OOC I think...anyways, tell what what you think? Good, bad...ugly?  
****Ryan x x x)**_


	5. Determination

**(A/N: New chapter! Yay! I hope it's okay...there's a bit of action coming up soonish... and a lot of the '...'s hopefully, you will all like this D also includes a bit of Jack's point of view...hmm...yeah... Thanks to all those who reviewed my preious chapter!  
Ryan x x x)**

* * *

Jack was in pain. Extreme pain. He would never tell anyone else- he was solider. He would never bring himself to tell anyone else just how much pain he really was in. It was a instinct imbedded deep with in from his days in Iraq, during the covert operations he was ordered on. He has been attacked, and not by one of the local populace, although they _had_ been rather quite over the past couple of hours. _Something _had attacked his camp, alerted (he assumed) by the small fire he'd built to cook the rest of the MRE's.

The thing that had attacked was similar to a big cat from Earth, with seemingly extra long claws, to which he'd been on the receiving end of. That was one of his main injuries, three gashes, running from just underneath his eye to the bottom of his chin, luckily it had missed his throat, but the scratches continued to run from his collar bone to just below his ribs. It had drenched him in blood. It was luck he had moved when he did, otherwise he would have been cat food. Literally.

Laying his head down on his back pack, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep, hoping to meet his 2nd in Command once more. When he did, he didn't expect her to break down in tears.

* * *

'Will she be okay?' 

'Where was she found?'

'Cassie found her in her doorway, she called me straight away…'

'Inform me immediately when she wakes.'

Sam heard snippets of the conversations going on around her, drifting in and out of sleep, all concerned for her welfare. The last thing she remembered was clutching her head in extreme pain, then being in complete bliss… at seeing Jack again. There was something tickling at her brain though, something important. It took her a few moments to return to the waking world properly. She felt like she hadn't been asleep at all, almost as if she had spent all night studying some new alien device.

Sitting up suddenly, startling the nurses around her bed. 'We have to get to him! He's in danger, he's hurt!' she tried getting out of the bed, but as soon as she tried to stand up, her feet gave way. The nurses helped her back on to the bed, but she was refusing to stay put. In the end Janet had to threaten her with further sedation if she kept trying to get up.

Unable to do anything other than think, she wondered about the legitimacy of the two dreams that she had had about Jack. Wondering if they were real, if she could truly be communicating with her CO…if it was truly viable that she could be talking to a man over a million light years away- one step through the Stargate could solve that , '_don't go there,'_ she thought darkly. There was so much they had yet to discover through their journeys to other worlds, the bad as well as the good- although there always seemed to be a lack of the good, particularly of late.

'Major? Are you sure she's okay Doctor?' General Hammond had been trying to get her attention for the past five minutes, she had been completely blanking him with out realising. '_Must have been thinking hard,'_ she thought grimly.

'Sorry sir, I was thinking,' she sighed, just loud enough for him to hear.

'How are you feeling now Major?' He asked.

'Like I want to get out of this bed and find Jack!' she replied hotly, briefly forgetting just who she was talking to. Immediately after, she clapped her hand to her mouth, in shock of what she had said to General Hammond, he also appeared to be in shock. 'I'm sorry sir! I just have to get out of this bed, I know that if I were to return to P3X- 549 I could find him…and he's hurt…' Sam trailed off, looking down at her now folded hands.

'Doctor? How fit is Major Carter?'

'She needs more rest. To be honest sir I don't know what caused her to collapse like she did-' Janet was cut off.

'Need. My need made me collapse… he said that if I needed it enough, I would see him-'

'Need for what Sam?'

'Need for the Colonel… we have a connection, a bond… I don't know much about it, he only told me in a letter… we can talk, in our dreams… but they aren't really dreams, more of a meeting of minds…' she trailed off again. 'I know where Colonel O'Neill is! Please let me go and find him, he's injured- he was attacked by something, and it wasn't a local…and I'm fine, please let me go to him!' Same was on the verge of crying- she would beg, if she had to- but she _was_ going to find him.

* * *

Daniel had started to go a little stir crazy over the past couple of days. Jack was missing, he could deal with that, almost. Teal'C was his usual stoic self, but it was Sam he was most concerned about. Whenever Jack had gone missing before, she always took it the hardest. Of course Sam and Jack had a special bond, but they couldn't act further due to the military regulations, but the rest of the base could do something to help. Whenever something happened to SG-1 as a whole, whether they had been kidnapped, tortured, split up… time travelling…the whole base seemed to get more oppressive. They could try to lighten things up, but it appeared only Jack's unique sense of humour made the place more hospitable. 

He didn't know how she had done it, but Sam had somehow convinced the General to allow the remaining members of SG-1, herself included, along with SG-11, to find Jack. Apparently she knew where he was due to some dream. Daniel tried to keep his mind open, not only because anything was possible at the SGC, but also because Sam was one of his best friends, he was just having a little trouble believing what she had said.

It was the aforementioned reason Daniel was standing in the men's locker room, pulling on his off world gear, making sure to pack an extra hat. It was this part of the job he hated. Packing. The bane of his existence. The trouble was, he didn't know how to pack lightly, he wanted to take as many reference books as possible, to help him on some big find, but today that wasn't really necessary. His bag was to contain essential medical materials, General Hammond did not want to risk sending doctors off world who had never been before- not wanting them to freeze up on the job.

Realising he was going to be late, again, he picked up his cap and the bag, then hurried off to the 'Gate Room, just as the out going dialling klaxons went. Sighing to himself, he picked up the pace and entered the 'Gate Room just as the 'Kawoosh' disappeared back into the event horizon. Looking over at Sam, he saw a look in her eyes, conveying a hundred emotions and thoughts, but to him, they conveyed a grim determination to get what she wanted. And she would not stop at anything to get it.

* * *

**(A/N: So how was it this time? I hope it was okay...and not to cheesy!  
Ryan x x x)**


	6. Setting Sun

**(A/N: sorry for the long delay... but new chapter! I would like to thank all my enthusiastic reviewers! Reading back through them made me inspired to finish the chapter... it's been started for a while now, I just haven't been able to finish it. Thank you reviewers!  
Ryan x x)**

* * *

'SG-11, you're guarding the 'Gate. Keep an eye out for Colonel O'Neill, contact me immediately if he turns up here! Radio in every half an hour,' Major Carter ordered, stopping long enough to receive a salute and 'Yes Ma'am!' from the other team. She walked fast out of the Entr'ian Stargate clearing, entering the thick, dense jungle.Teal'C and Daniel followed quickly, not wanting Sam to be put in extra danger without having the right back up.

'Do you _know_ where Jack actually is Sam?' Daniel asked, tentatively.

'Sort of…' was the answered, shrouded in thought, preoccupied.

She stopped abruptly, causing Daniel to walk into her. Sam's face was wrinkled in thought, turning slowing around, talking in her surroundings. There was two things swirling around her mind, in constant motion. _Need. Have to find him. Need._ There was an increasing pressure at the back of her head, different to the one from before. It was almost as if it was telling her, directing her - to him. To Jack. Turning around again, slower talking real notice of where the pressure built up and dissipated.

Walking slowly in an area where the pressure had been less intense proved fruitful as she bent down to pick up a shard of material, nearly invisible in the surrounding jungle. It wasn't big, just a small length of cloth, but it was definitely the Colonel's. Daniel, taking the rag from Sam urged her forwards, not really understanding what was going on inside her mind.

_Need. Have to… Need… Find him… Need…

* * *

_

Jack slowly sat up. The pain in his chest hadn't gotten much better, and to make things better, he was getting some kind of headache at the back of his mind. He didn't remember hitting his head on anything other than the ground once the… what was he supposed to call that anyway? 'Kitty' just didn't seem to fit… _I digress,_ thought Jack.

The makeshift sling on his arm was now soaked in blood, although he was sure that the actual wound had stopped bleeding not long after the sling had gone one. He was more worried about his ribs, they didn't feel broken, but he just couldn't risk puncturing his lungs if they were. Strangely enough, the couple of aspirin he took hadn't helped the pain. Why did they all carry them anyhow? They were most likely get injured from enemy fire, fat lot of good that would do to prevent the pain… _digressing again…_

The water running in the small stream near where he sat looked inviting. Asking him to take a drink, or just to lay in to numb the wounds. Getting up incredibly slowly, he walked cautiously, so he didn't loose he balance, and sat next to the stream, dipping in his canister, filling it to the brim with water. The water was crystal clear, the pebbles and stones at the bottom were a variety of colours, some, if he looked long enough, looked the colour of Sam's eyes. _Major Carter… Sam… _how much did he want to see her right now?

…The pressure in the back of head intensified for a moment, before returning back to a dull throb…

* * *

No longer needing what the pressure in her mind was telling her, Sam walked straight forwards, with sure purpose. She would find him. There would be a little, crystal clear stream and he would be there. Waiting. Covered in blood. That last statement, so clear in her mind, made her stop and stumble. _No! I must focus!_ She picked up the pace once more. Straight forwards.

Stepping through the icy steam brought her to the place where she had meet Jack in their dreams, twice previously. The little fire had been put out, quickly by the looks of it. The cave a little further back, held a mouth so dark, she wasn't sure if she'd like to go in with out company. The breeze gently shook some of the red leaves from the trees, fluttering to the ground effortlessly. It made Sam's hair move slightly, blowing some of the short strands into her eyes. Moving around again, her eyes searched the stream. There he was, crouched down, out of the way, drinking water from his canister.

She stood there, just watching, knowing that he would be alright. Knowing that everything would be alright. Daniel and Teal'C were to the side of the clearing, watching for Sam, aware that she needed to do this herself.

'Jack,' she whispered his name, walking closer to him. He appeared oblivious to her presence. Kneeling down in front of him, he looked up, slowly. Squinting his eyes, against the setting sun. It was like a halo had surrounded her head, reaching up one of his hands, he gently touched her face, realising that she was really there.

He was so very tired now. It seemed that now Sam had found him he could go to sleep and wake up in the Infirmary back in the SGC, with the Doc poking her needles in him… he fell to the floor unconscious from the loss of blood finally getting through his shock of being attacked.

'Jack!' Sam shouted the name this time, trying desperately trying to get him to wake up, her mind telling her it was stupid, that his wouldn't wake up here, but she wasn't listening to her mind. She was listening with her heart…

* * *

**(A/N: So? It was a bit short, but I hope you enjoyed!  
Ryan x x )**


	7. Your Star

**(A/N:: Enjoy! Sorry about the delay... bad bad delay... Possibily one more chapter to go D  
Ryan)**

* * *

She had sat in the same position for hours, unaware of the creeping pain in her joints. Nurses had come over several times to determine if she needed anything, but she never heard them speak. All Sam wanted to do was to make sure Jack, _her_ Jack was fine. All she could think of was the persistent worse case scenarios (a bad habit picked up from Jack), all ending in Janet telling her that Jack was dead. Teal'C and Daniel had been by and stayed for a short while before going to debrief General Hammond on the state of the mission.

It was near dinner time when Janet came out to tell her that Jack would be fine, and that he had suffered a lot of damage that would heal with time. What ever had attacked him had become infected, and coupled with the blood loss had made things a bit touch and go for Jack for a short while.

'Sam, go and eat. The Colonel will be here when you return,' sensing the objection she was about to receive she added quickly 'I'll make it an order if I have to,' in a slightly sinister tone that demanded no objections.

Sam sighed whilst getting up from the uncomfortable chair, stretching as she did so, realising the pain she was going to suffer for the next couple of days. Turing and walking towards the exit of the Infirmary, she gave Janet a small smile and said 'Thanks' before searching out the other members of her team and Mess hall.

* * *

'The Colonel's going to be fine,' Sam told the Daniel and Teal'C, 'Because of the blood loss and the infected wounds, he might take a bit longer to recover, but he'll be fine.' Same picked up another slice of the cafeteria pizza, glad that Janet had the sense to send her away for food.

Daniel and Teal'C's meeting with General Hammond had gone well, just telling him of how they found Jack, and that nothing untoward had happened to them on their journey. They had spent much of the debriefing discussing the possibilities of why the seeming kind people had suddenly turned against them. There was one other issue that the general needed to talk with Sam specifically with was the nature of her link with the Colonel through her dreams, and the letters - something which Sam herself did not know much about. It appeared that Jack knew more about the subject than she did, evident in the first letter that she had gotten from him in the desk drawer.

There was a commotion at the Mess hall entrance. The remaining members of SG-1 instantaneously got up and moved over to see what was going on… and burst out laughing when they got there. There was Colonel Jack O'Neill, leader of SG-1, in a heap on the floor, covered in some poor sergeants coffee and trying to fend off the nurses, from which it had appeared he'd escaped.

'Thanks folks, here I am wounded and needing help escaping the clutched of the evil Doctor, and your laughing at me…' he said, sounding even more desperate - and causing the rest of the team to go into more laughter. The laughter allowed the tension that had built up over the past few days in the attempt at finding him to be released, making everyone feel better.

* * *

It was two weeks before Colonel was allowed to do any kind of work again, which included (thankfully for him) paperwork. So it was a surprise when he entered his little office in the Cheyenne Mountain complex that it was tidy, and that there were no memos or important looking folders and files hanging around the place. He looked around suspiciously, expecting all the work to fall out of one of the many metal cupboards or to be bursting out of one of the drawers in his desk. Instead everything was devoid of paperwork, the drawers all neat and tidy and the metal cupboards containing nothing in the way of urgent paperwork.

Sitting down at his desk he noticed two things: one, his gameboy had been returned from its' time of being held hostage by Carter, and; two, a letter address to him written in a neat and tidy hand that he would recognise anywhere. Unable to decide between turning the gameboy on and seeing if Carter had in anyway sabotaged it or to read what she had written… for a moment he wondered how she knew he even had an office, it was one of his best kept secrets. Besides he really enjoyed hanging in Carter's and Daniel's offices, scaring them into believing he really would break or destroy one of they toys. Jack wouldn't ever do anything like that on purpose, but it distracted them from thinking he _actually_ did work… '_Ah I digress again,'_ he thought. He took the letter first, wondering what Same would have written that could not be talked about…

_Dear Colonel O'Neill,_

_Hmm… it's hard to write a letter you know? I managed to find the letter you wrote to me before we left for our mission and it gave me such hope that you were still alive… but that is beside the point I think. _

_I bet before you opened this you never even knew that I knew where your office it located. Do not worry, I haven't told the others that you have an office and that you actually do paperwork… I think Daniel would choke on his coffee should he find something like that out. As you can see I tidied it up a bit… and did almost a months worth of your paperwork… hey… don't give that look of disbelief, I was on downtime too. I figured if I did this it would be more appreciated than you coming back to an office stacked high with paper… maybe we should all go computerised? I digress…_

_After you were ordered back to the Infirmary by both Janet and General Hammond, the General requested a talk. It was about the nature of our (for lack of better words) mind-link. You see, for me to convince him to let me be on the rescue mission to find you, I had to tell him about the dreams and the other letter that you had sent to me. Eventually I got to go, but under the condition that the link is discussed further when we returned. So the General and I talked, and he informed that at that moment he has no intention of telling the Chief of Staff, the President or the NID that we are mentally connected. This is for several reasons, mainly because he doesn't want to lose to experiments by the NID… he also said that unless it affects our work ethic it will remain a secret with him… naturally Teal'C and Daniel know, something like this I couldn't just keep from them._

_Enjoy the rest of your downtime… I think I spied a yo-yo somewhere in your top drawer,_

_Sincerely,_

_Carter_

_P.S. I tinkered with your Gameboy, should play even faster know! Enjoy, Carter._

Jack smiled as he re-read the letter a couple of times, before picking up the Gameboy and putting it in his pocket. Walking out of the room, he turned off the lights and locked the door, glancing at one of the reasons his office was one of the best kept secrets before walking down the hall. It was time to annoy Daniel.

'_Dr. Jonathon' _was all that was written.

* * *

**(So... hope it wasn't too bad. Please tell me what you think! D)**


	8. Epilogue

_(A/N:: My final chapter of this story! It's just a short epilogue of sorts, but it also opens up the opportunity for a sequeal as well... Thanks to all my reviewers and the people who have read and not reviewed as well!_

* * *

Jack was allowed back on active duty another two weeks after he had received the letter from Carter. Neither mentioned their letters to each other, or anyone else for that matter, but they did begin a correspondence of sorts. Every now and then a new letter would appear on the others desk or hidden in a folder which would be read the same day. Sometimes they would make a game of it, how quickly could the reply be written? Or how cleverly could the next letter be hidden? Each letter would bring a smile to the others face, making a stressful day seem lighter. It also allowed them to get to know each other on a more personal scale as well.

Just as Carter had written in her first letter to him, the nature of their mind link was not investigated further. It did help on several occasions on other worlds, when one of them had been abducted or lost in the wilderness of another planet. Daniel and Teal'C were understanding when it came to these types of situations, it felt like you were losing the other half of yourself.

The secret of Jacks' office almost got out when Daniel went on a base wide search to try and find the both of them as they were late for a Briefing for their next meeting. Jack had been trying to convince Same to improve the quality and speed of his PlayStation 2, which was slowly going out of commission. Daniel came upon them walking away from Jacks' office as Sam said '… you're smart enough, improve it yourself.. Oh hi Daniel…'

'You're late you know,' he stated, some what confused.

'Yeah, we know. The Colonel wants me to improve his PlayStation, but I was just telling him 'no' and that he can try and do it himself if he _really_ wants it done… heck he spends enough time in my lab trying to tamper with my experiments,' same replied quickly, trying to cover for the fact that she almost gave Jacks' secret away.

'Yeah… You know I could order you to do it,' Jack jokingly replied.

'You could, but I doubt General Hammond would approve,' she answered.

'Speaking of him, you're both still late, and getting later. We should get a move on,' Daniel said, knowing he was missing something, something he would likely never find out.

The link itself had also strengthened considerably. Sometimes their minds would connect just sleeping at home. In these dreams they would lay on the roof of Jacks house, and look up at the stars naming systems, and guessing where they'd been, reminiscing all sorts of missions, from the boring to the eventful and the plain strange.

Another thing that was discovered about the link was that as it strengthened, they began to feel each others physical pain. It did not leave the other person in crippling agony, it was more of an awareness that the other was hurt and where. Much like the fact that they knew where each other was, or when the other was going to enter the room. Suffice to say they did not tell General Hammond or even Daniel and Teal'C that the nature of the mind link had developed a heightened sense of the others pain, it would only end in tests and the involvement of the NID or some other agent trying to break the link to utilise it for some sort of communications system. Sensitive things like that tended to get out, no matter how much you tried to hide it.

Whilst they would not break the rules, they knew they would be there for each other, in a way no other person could ever be. Some would describe them as soul mates, but they would never say so themselves, for fear of an outsider taking the comment wrong and getting them separated forever. They continued saving the world from various threats, including the Goa'uld, to which they hoped one day they could be rid of forever. Until then, however, they would continue to fight for the good of their world, and would sacrifice their personal feelings for everyone else. Or so they thought…

* * *

_(Final A/N: Okay there were probably some grammar mistakes, but I did re-read it an what not before I put it up, so I hope it's okay!  
__Thanks for reading everyone!  
__RKC)_


End file.
